Play With Me!
by Millisar
Summary: When Misaki becomes addicted to his latest PC game, will Usagi-san feel replaced or join in on all the fun?


Play with Me, Usagi-san!

Summary: When Misaki becomes addicted to his latest PC game, will Usagi feel replaced or join in on all the fun?

Disclaimer: I own neither Junjou Romantica OR The Sims. Woe is me. D:

Usami Akihiko sighed as he eyed his nineteen year old lover once again on the computer.

"Probably playing that stupid game again. . ." he murmured under his breath, a bit annoyed with Misaki's newfound appreciation of anything that could play his latest video game. At first the novelist thought is was kind of cute how Misaki was so easily entertained by pixels on a computer and was more than happy to buy him his own laptop. Yet at the rate their relationship was going sexually, if it meant that Misaki would look at him again, Akihiko was ready to sue the maker of 'The Sims.' Usagi now stopped leaning on the door frame of the office and now entered it completely, rubbing the teenager on his shoulder sensually.

"Why, I think I'm all out of Misaki. . ." the silver haired male whispered, nibbling on his lover's ear after he said it. He was highly disappointed when the teen himself didn't make a reaction, only his body turning his cheeks a slight rosy color by instinct.

"Hmmm." The chesnut headed boy replied after a few moments, moving around a mini Misaki on the screen. Akihiko pouted slightly, now following the pixilated person's motions with some minor interest.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's this game anyway?" the novelist asked after a while, barely even knowing the game he had bought his lover. Finally Misaki turned around to face Usagi fully, his whole expression animated in a completely different way. Was this game so amazing that he became so joyful with the simplest mention of it?

"It's called The Sims, and it's really cool! Lemme show you," he began, directing Usami's hand towards the mouse. The novelist smiled at this – no matter how simple it was, it was honestly the first touch he'd received from the teen in quite a while. "Okay, that's me right there. You see? And I just live through his life!" Misaki explained, smiling. Usagi's face turned to a pout – that was it?

"Can't you just do that in your own life? I don't see the point in doing it on the computer." The novelist said, voicing his distaste in the game.

"I guess, but it's better on here." The teenager argued, pouting ever so slightly.

"How is it better? Can you do this on it?" Usagi continued to argue, grabbing a nearby copy of his latest published BL Novel and showing it to the boy. Misaki pressed 'Pause' to halt the game temporarily in order to glance at the cover, and with a smirk he began to play the game once more. Akihiko now followed the pixel Misaki around the house as the character moved to the bed where another silver haired Sim was sleeping.

"Who's that?" Usami asked, moving a finger to the sleeping character. Misaki smirked once more as he switched characters and made the male wake up. The novelist was shocked when he finally figured out who it was. It was him? Akihiko took a breath in quickly while Misaki continued, having the pixel version of his silver haired lover walk over to the pixel version of the teen. He clicked a few buttons before relinquishing control of the mouse over to Usagi-san once more.

"Just click that one." Misaki explained, pointing to one of the options that appeared above the pixilated characters head. Usami clicked the 'Kiss Passionately' option and watched the characters do as they had commanded. The chesnut haired teen smiled when he saw his lover's reaction towards the game now.

"Play with me, Usagi-san!" Misaki finally said, scooting over in the chair. Usagi stood up, slinging the teen over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to play with you, Misaki." The novelist said seductively, clicking the bottom option on the screen before rushing off to the bedroom with his rather confused lover. Usagi did seem to enjoy Misaki's game of choice, but later on the two male lovers decided they'd much rather do the actions in real life.

Okay, that's about it. I think all of you who've played The Sims before know what option Usagi-san clicked. ;] –wink wink, nudge nudge- Although it wasn't the best one shot, I thought it was kind of cute.

Reviews would be nice, yet not necessary. Flames will be put out with chocolate milkshakes. ^^


End file.
